


Pretense

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crack Treated Seriously, Extremely inaccurate spider anatomy, Macro/Micro, Mating Plug, Mind Manipulation, Non consensual recording, Other, Oviposition, See? If we're gonna have spiders lay eggs in people we might as well throw in mating plugs too., Sexy Leitner Week (The Magnus Archives), Size Difference, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An escape attempt gone awry lands Martin in the hands of Elias, who has a very unusual punishment in mind for him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, martin blackwood/spider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Leitner Week may have happened over a month ago, but does it really ever end in our hearts?
> 
> Martin is trans, terms used for him include cunt, pussy, cock, and tits.
> 
> Please mind the tags for this one, it gets rough.

Martin has attempted escape many, many times before, key word being "attempted." He usually gets stopped quickly, whether it's due to Jon staying way too late and catching him in the act, or not not having the means to get off the breakroom table safely. Sometimes he's not able to make it out of his cage at all: with every failed attempt they add more and more security precautions, bigger locks and higher walls. One time he even got stuck in a glue trap Jon added. That was a particularly unpleasant night, but fortunately Sasha and Tim were very upset about it and chose to fuss over "their poor little Martin" rather than punish "their naughty little Martin." The glue traps were removed. 

Tonight, however, is different. He had been slowly carving away parts of his cage bars and collecting all the odds and ends he could possibly need for a successful break out. Jon went home before 2AM for once, giving him enough time to finish breaking the bars and leave his cage. He even managed to make it out of the basement, rope-climbing up each and every exhausting stairstep. All he has to do now was find an open door or window somewhere in the building and he'll be home free. 

The timing of his success is very fortunate. Things are getting... worse, with the others. The archival staff were already bad enough on their own, but now they aren't even defending him from Elias, who is objectively much worse. In fact, they seemed to be getting along with him better, no longer minding the fact that they have to "share" Martin with him. Elias, meanwhile, gets crueler and crueler with each passing day. Just last week he had sat Martin on the stem of a suspended electric toothbrush, hands tied behind his back and clips on his nipples tied upwards with a taut line. He had to press himself right against the vibrating plastic or risk falling off and hanging by the clips alone. Elias left him like that for over an hour, until Jon came in and released him. Martin was greatly relieved except Jon wasn't upset with Elias at all. 

"He is quite creative," Jon had said, which does not bode well for Martin. So he has to leave. 

Martin turns another corner, and, to his great fortune, finally spots an open window. Perfect! Getting up to it will be difficult, but he's prepared: a stolen pack of pushpins make a perfect makeshift stairway. Nobody is around and he can be quick, so he builds and builds, pressing one into the wall after another, until he's finally at the ledge. There's a bush right below the window, perfect for a cushioned landing. He grins and takes a running leap, sailing off the window sill, moments away from freedom, and— 

His little sweater pulls taut around his front as he's snatched from mid-air, like a kitten by the scruff of its neck. He kicks out and screams to no avail. Behind him, Elias chuckles. 

"Oh, Martin," he says. "This is very disappointing," Martin barely pays attention: he can survive this drop, so he wriggles his way out of his sweater, falling downward towards the ledge, and landing in Elias's open palm. 

"Silly little thing," Elias coos, closing a fist around him. Martin can barely breathe. His heart beats rabbit-fast in his chest and he feels a little bit like crying. Elias lifts him so he's level with his face, his grip so tight that Martin can't even squirm.   
"You're so lucky that I found you. The archival staff would be so worried if you went missing, not to mention how vulnerable you are at your size," His tone is mocking, derisive, and Martin can't twist himself enough to bite him with the grip Elias has. It's frustrating. 

Suddenly, there's a sound down the hall. He can hear Sasha and Tim, chatting amicably, probably coming in for work. Martin sighs, partially in relief. He's been caught, he knows, and Tim and Sasha won't be happy with him, but at least they'll get him away from Elias. Except Elias shifts slightly, taking them out of view. He hears Tim and Sasha pass, their footsteps echoing as they take the stairs down to the archives. He looks worriedly at Elias. 

"You broke out," Elias says thoughtfully. "You left physical evidence it was your doing. They don't know where you are, or that I have you," A terrible grin spreads across his face. "How convenient." 

The dread flooding Martin's stomach freezes over and his whole body quivers. Elias huffs a quiet laugh and the world whirls around Martin as he's tucked away into Elias's breast pocket. 

Elias begins to move, jostling Martin up and down in a familiar motion. He squirms and crawls up, popping his head out to look around. They're on a higher floor now, heading towards Elias's office, of course. From his vantage point, Martin can see Elias texting someone but can't make out who it is or what they're saying. Whatever. He needs to get out. Jumping from this height could be fatal, but perhaps he can grab onto Elias's coat on the way? Actually, would it even be fatal at all? He remembers watching some video a long time ago about how smaller things aren't hurt as badly by falls because of air resistance or something, he could jump and— 

Elias interrupts his thought-process with two fingers, pressing him back down into the pocket. Martin tries to snap at them as they retreat, but misses, so he takes to kicking and stretching the fabric, instead. He hears a door handle squeaking, then a click, the rumbling of a wheeled chair, and Elias's hand wraps around him again, plucking him out of his pocket. 

Elias is lounging back in his seat, holding him up as if inspecting him. Martin doesn't make it easy, kicking and squirming and attempting-at-biting but Elias just tuts and takes out a familiar length of yarn from his desk. 

"Calm down, Martin," Elias tells him, wrapping it easily around his arms to pin them to his sides. "You're really just making this harder on yourself." Martin snarls at him and kicks out once more, but Elias catches his ankles and plucks both shoes off. He curls his legs and thrashes, trying as hard as he can to keep his last line of defense up. Elias clucks and retrieves a pair of scissors from a desk drawer. The blades are massive and look awfully sharp. Martin stills with a gulp. 

"Thank you," Elias says, and he takes his tiny trousers and pants off the normal way, leaving Martin totally bare. He shivers and Elias finally drops him out of his palm to hold him by the long end of the string, letting him dangle and spin. Martin shuts his eyes and kicks his feet up, searching for any sort of grip from the rope above. A chuckle from Elias is the only warning he gets before he feels a push at his thigh, making him spin even faster. 

"Having fun?" Elias asks. Martin gives him the fiercest glare he can muster, which isn't very fierce as he keeps having to turn his head to look at him. Predictably, Elias just laughs at him. 

"Here, I know what you'll enjoy more," he says, and he presses a finger in between Martin's legs, right up against his folds, lifting him up slightly and giving the string some slack. Martin shouts and tries to wiggle off, unfortunately grinding himself against Elias before he falls, sending him spinning once more. 

Elias relieves his suffering and takes him into his palm. Of course, he also takes the opportunity to press his thumb in between Martin's legs again. 

"I do want to thank you Martin," Elias says, rubbing right up against Martin's cock. "Escaping, so foolish, I had thought you would know better..." Elias continues monologuing, but Martin tunes him out. He wants to let his mind drift, to go somewhere else and escape the relentless grind of Elias's thumb. Instead he feels hyper aware of the pressure and friction inescapable. He knows he's wet, and he's sure Elias knows too and it's feeling really, really good and he hates it so much. 

A pinch at his nipple brings him back to reality. Elias is staring at him with one brow arched. 

"I expect you to listen, Martin," he says and Martin rolls his eyes. He gets another pinch on his other tit in retribution. "As I was saying, your reckless behavior warrants a proper punishment. Meanwhile, I happen to owe a friend a favor, and you're the perfect size to help out!"

Martin's first reaction is that of confusion, quickly overwhelmed by terror. What the hell is that supposed to mean? 

"Aww, don't worry, it's not that bad. It'll probably be pleasant, actually," Elias says, and Martin yelps when he twists at his nipple. "And I'll get you perfectly ready." He draws his thumb back, chuckling at the sheen of slick he finds left behind, while Martin snaps his legs shut. Elias just plucks one ankle up, though, and brings his whole body towards his mouth, pressing his tongue against his flushed folds. Martin lets out an embarrassing squeal and tries to kick at his face, aiming his heels towards his eyes. In return, Elias shifts him and presses his teeth against a thigh. Martin freezes and forces his legs to still. 

Elias makes an approving noise and gets back to licking him, humming all the while. Martin squirms and bites his lip, muffling the whimpers that escape his throat. Elias's tongue is very thorough, pressing in between his folds, before poking at his clit, then flattening over his entire vulva. He's dripping, he's certain of it, and he can't get himself to zone out, not when Elias is vibrating his tongue against him. It's too good and his entire pussy is throbbing. As much as he hates to admit it, he wants something inside of him, something to stretch him out. That being said, he's rapidly approaching the edge, cunt clenching down as he— 

Elias pulls back, taking all the sensation with him. Martin is unable to suppress a whine and Elias gives him a smarmy grin. Martin's legs are still sprawled out, giving Elias the perfect view of his little pussy, pink and soaking wet, both with saliva and his own slick. Elias gently blows cool air across it and Martin yelps, cunt twitching. Elias laughs again and presses him even closer to his mouth, making Martin's thighs burn with the stretch. He shudders as Elias ever-so-gently teases his labia with teeth before he wraps his lips around him and sucks. 

Martin comes with a wail, his back making a perfect arch against Elias's palm. Elias flicks his tongue against him once, twice, before settling his lips on him and sucking again. Martin's whole body spasms in place as he comes again, not having come down from his first orgasm. Elias keeps his tongue moving to draw out the aftershocks until he finally pulls back completely. 

"Right," Elias says. Martin is barely aware of how he places him onto the desk. He's panting and sweaty and he tries to curl up the best he can with the string still holding him tight. Then, an all to familiar click rings out and Martin groans. He twists, tries to get back up on his feet as Elias comes into view again, holding the pen cap. 

It's the bigger one, with the rounded, tapering tip. He's never started with that one before, no, they usually build up to it! A rush of adrenaline pushes Martin fully upward and he scrambles desperately away. Elias doesn't immediately reach for him and Martin is just the slightest bit hopeful when he feels a tug from behind him, knocking him off balance and sending him sprawling forward. 

He glances behind him to see Elias had just trapped the end of the string under his thumb, the bastard. Elias then reaches out, pressing the tip of the cap against his folds. Martin yelps and tries to run again, but Elias simply drags him back by the string, like a cat might snag a mouse by its tail. His desperate clawing does very little and soon he's once again before Elias, pinned and helpless. 

Elias presses him down to the desk by the top of his back then pushes his knees in to leave him arched up and exposed. 30 seconds pass, and Martin squirms. With Elias out of his field of vision, Martin can't brace himself for when he finally presses the cap against him again. He jumps and yelps as Elias rubs it in between his folds, getting the surface slick. Then he's pressing it against him, gently nudging at his entrance. It's big, it's too big, and he's still sensitive and he can't stop shaking. He whines and feels tears well up. He wants to beg Elias to stop, to at least stick something smaller in him first, but he doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. 

"Come on darling, you can do it," Elias coos behind him. "Just relax." Martin pants and screws his face up, but he tries, and it presses further into him. Martin chokes on a sob and presses his face into the wood grain. It's spreading him so wide open and it's not even at its thickest point yet. Elias puts just a bit more pressure on it and it slowly slides in, drawing out a wounded cry. 

"There we go, that's it," Elias says. Martin's pussy spasms around the intrusion and he wails. It's so much, it's so big. He's crying openly now, with rapid hitching sobs. His only consolation is that he can hide his tears, that Elias can't see him. 

As if reading his mind, Elias flips him over, exposing his leaking face. Martin squirms and then yelps when Elias uses his free hand to pinch at his tits. To his relief, however, Elias continues gently, unhurried, allowing him time to get used to it. He relaxes, his cunt slowly opening up, the process interspersed with fluttering clenches down when Elias cruelly twists at a nipple. 

"How are you feeling?" Elias asks him. Martin snarls and then embarrassingly squeaks when Elias twists the cap. He starts to speed up his thrusts, adds a bit more force to them. "Is that better?" Martin whines and throws his head back. Elias chuckles and continues to speed up, sawing the cap in and out and in again. 

"This doesn't do too much for you, does it?" Elias suddenly asks, before he starts to rub at Martin's cock, making Martin choke on a sob. "The stretch is nice, but you prefer a bit more texture, don't you?" Elias is right, the smooth plastic isn't quite enough, but Elias's ministrations with his cock might send him over the edge fairly soon if he doesn't stop. And he doesn't stop. He speeds up once more, punching a moan out of Martin with every in-stroke. He can feel himself drawn closer and closer to the edge. 

"Don't worry, Martin," Elias says. "You'll get some texture soon enough," Martin is unable to process what the fuck that means as he's sent careening over the edge with a loud keen. Elias doesn't slow down one bit, and Martin whines with oversensitivity, his pussy spasming and twitching. Like before, Elias doesn't stop. He keeps at it, until Martin feels completely hollowed out, taken apart, until he's squealing and crying and coming once, then twice again. 

Martin doesn't really process it when he stills, only whimpering as he draws the cap out with a wet squelch. He can feel himself gaping, dripping, and attempts to close his legs, but Elias presses his thumb in between and rubs it over his cock again. Martin whines and writhes but Elias hushes him, pressing the cap to his parted mouth. 

"Look at you," Elias says, as Martin absentmindedly sucks, nose wrinkling a bit at the taste of his own musk. "You can be so sweet when you want to be," Martin blinks and then tries to turn his head away. Elias lets him go, though he does drag the cap down his body before taking it away, smearing his saliva and arousal all over him. He gives his cock one last parting grind and finally pulls his thumb away, too. 

Martin closes his legs and rolls to one side, tensing when Elias touches him. This time, though, the touch turns out to be welcome as Elias deftly unties the string, letting it fall slack around him. Martin turns his head and blinks blearily at Elias, who's already looking away, playing with his phone. 

Exhausted, Martin shrugs the string off himself and stretches his arms. Elias is distracted, he could run, but his legs feel so wobbly when he tries to stand up, and it's not like he could get far, anyway. So instead he gathers up all the string tight and rests his head on the pile, curling up in on himself for warmth. He hears Elias laugh and then once again feels a finger on him, petting over his hair and down his back. Martin flinches and curls tighter on himself, but Elias doesn't do anything more, just strokes at him a few times before pulling away entirely. 

Elias's chair squeaks and Martin hears footsteps— going away from him, oh, good. He allows his eyes to close and finds himself starting to doze off, his mind far away from his aching body. He ignores the breeze he feels, except to shiver and wrap his arms tighter around himself. He's so tired. And soon he'll be back in the archives, with Tim, Sasha, and Jon. He hopes they won't be too mad at him for trying to run away. The part of him he tries so hard to suppress hopes they'll fuss over him, hold him warm and close and safe. That's not unreasonable, right? To want comfort, even if the comfort is warped by the Leitner that did this to all of them? 

And then Martin hears a noise. Like something... skittering? He rolls up and rubs at his eyes to see Elias closing the window— oh, that explains the cold, but he's looking down on the ground and then up the desk and then— 

A spider. A big one. A really, really big one, one he would have found overly large if he were at his normal size. Crawling over the edge of the desk. Staring straight at him. 

Martin is on his feet in an instant, stumbling into a frantic sprint. He just has to make it to the edge of the desk, jump off, he'll live, or— or, maybe hide in some of Elias's office supplies? Is the spider too big to fit under the nameplate? No that's too far, but he could knock over the cup of pens and— 

A chitinous leg cuts out in front of him and he trips, falling flat on his face. He screams and scrabbles to get up but the spider has him pinned. And then, no no no no, it's picking him up, and it's spinning him around and around and, oh God, it's wrapping him in webs, and he's hyperventilating and clawing at the spider's stomach and then the the webbing and no, no, his hands are stuck and he can't breathe he's going to die he's going to die he's going to— 

"Elias!" It's the first time he's talked to him since the day he encountered the book, when Elias... "Elias, please, please, help me, please! No, no stop, no, please Elias, help me Elias, please please!" 

"Calm down, Martin," Elias says. 

"Elias, please, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Elias, please!" Martin is sobbing now, and his voice is cracked from screaming. 

"It's not going to eat you, if that's what you're worried about," Elias says coolly. He's leaned forward, hands propping up his chin. Martin's sobs turn into rapid coughs. 

"Elias," he whimpers. The spider keeps turning him and turning him— _like a pig on a spit_ , his mind supplies— before setting him back down on the desk. It then shuffles off of him, down between his legs where it... it— it rubs its pedilaps against his cunt? It starts to press one against him, and then ever so slightly into him. Martin's breath is caught in his throat and his head feels all hot and cold and dizzy. It's hard to see, but when Martin twists and leans up he can see... something protruding from the spider's abdomen. And it clicks. 

Martin screams and howls and thrashes and kicks and kicks and kicks and thinks, hysterically, about how that's not how spiders work, they don't have whatever the fuck that is, and then the spider pins his hips down and he can't kick anymore so instead he curls himself forward with barred teeth and snaps. The spider rears momentarily before one leg reaches out to his sternum to press him down flat. It makes an awful chittering sound and Martin hears Elias hum. 

"This is supposed to be a punishment," Elias says thoughtfully and Martin didn't think it was possible to hate Elias any more than he already did, but here he is. "But the effects are fun and you are the guest. Go ahead." 

The spider wiggles before it pounces on one of his tits. It bites down hard, fangs sinking into the skin. Martin yelps and tries very hard not to writhe too much as it keeps its teeth buried in him. It then pulls back, only to repeat its actions on his other tit. Martin cries and kicks his legs just a touch and the spider finally leaves his chest be, opting instead to crawl over above his face. Martin shrieks and squeezes his eyes shut, frantically shaking his head. 

The spider doesn't bite him though, it just... pets him? Its pedilaps shuffle over his hair rather fondly and Martin shudders and sobs. His heart races but... he has to admit, it is a little soothing. Like a massage. His hair is pet all the time, but always with big clumsy fingers that move his head and knock him off balance. This, on the other hand, is nice and gentle and sweet. 

He opens his eyes and meets the spider's own, all eight of them. They're not that scary. And its fur is very soft. And it's body is a comforting pressure on top of him. And it's being so nice, petting him like this. He feels his breathing slow and the spider brushes one pedilap along his cheeks, wiping his tears away. It tickles, and Martin laughs. The spider goes back to brushing his hair and Martin hums contentedly.

This is nice. He's always liked spiders. They're so good for the ecosystem and there aren't any dangerous ones in England, he's pretty sure. This spider could be his friend! Yes, all his other friends have been acting so weird since he read that book, and they're all so much bigger than him and they hurt him pretty often. It would be nice to have someone who was at least a bit closer to his size. Martin leans his head forward to bump it up against the spider.

"Hello," he says. The spider chitters back and Martin giggles. "My name is Martin, do you have a name?" The spider doesn't answer and goes back to his hair. That's okay. He likes it when the spider brushes his hair. 

Fully relaxed, he sighs and leans back, sprawling himself out. But oh— he's still all leaky from earlier, still so sensitive. He clenches down around nothing, feeling distinctly empty. He wants to fill himself up but his arms are caught and he can't reach. So instead he tries to buck his hips up a few times, gasping as he receives some lovely friction against the spider's hairy belly. He spreads his thighs further apart to wrap around his spider friend, pulling himself close to grind against it. That's nice, but it's not enough! Martin whines pathetically, squirming in frustration. 

His spider friend is very smart and seems to understand. It shuffles downward and pauses at his chest, giving his tits a friendly brush, before continuing to his poor, empty pussy. It brushes a pedilap along his cock, his folds, but doesn't press in at all and Martin aches. 

"Please," Martin whimpers. His spider friend is so nice, so, so nice, and it presses a pedilap against him and slowly starts to push in. Martin lets out a high, squeaky noise. It's bigger than the cap and it has so much texture, the coarse hairs rubbing up inside of him and teasing at his delicate walls just the way he likes. 

"Oh," he says. "Oh, thank you, thank you," The spider chitters, sending a slight vibration through him. Martin gasps and writhes. He's so wet, and there's a schlick schlick schlick sound with each of the spider's thrusts. He wants to grab onto something, to pet at the spider's head, but he's all wrapped up. Right, he forgot. Why is he wrapped up again? Maybe he can ask the spider to let him go. 

"Hey, hey can you— ah!" The spider chitters again, and he can't... he was going to ask it to...? He doesn't know, but he feels so, so, good, better than he's ever felt before. But then the spider slows down and draws out. 

"Noo," Martin whines. "No please, I need it!" He wasn't close yet, but he's still so hot down there and he needs something in him. Behind him, he hears Elias chuckle. Oh yeah, Elias is here. Why? He wants to be with his spider friend, not Elias. 

The spider does press in again, with its other pedilap this time. Martin sighs in contentment. Much better. But why is Elias here? And... he was thinking about something earlier... oh the webs! Why was he wrapped in webs! He wants to be able to move. So why...? 

His spider pulls out, quickly this time, leaving Martin open and dripping and far, far too empty. It moves to reveal... something protruding from its abdomen. Martin clenches down around nothing. Oh it's so big, it'll fill him up just right, but... it's a bit odd. Spiders don't have anything like that— he just thought about this a little while ago, didn't he? Yes, it was before the spider bit him, and he... he... 

The spider wraps its forelegs around his belly and raises Martin's hips up. Its "appendage" presses against his thigh. Oh, he wants it, he wants it in him so badly and he mewls when it rubs the tip against his folds. But... but... the spider bit him. Because he didn't want it. This is a spider. He's about to get fucked by a spider! 

The spider pushes in and Martin screams and thrashes. It's massive, and while the spider is going slow, he feels himself strain around it in such a wonderful way— no, no not wonderful! This is a spider! And it's so deep inside of him now, oh, and his pussy is flush with the spider's hairy abdomen and it feels so good against his cock— no, no, no! It's a spider! This is disgusting, awful, so violating, and he doesn't want this! But the spider withdraws and he feels so empty for a moment before it thrusts in again, harder this time, and Martin squeals. He doesn't want this, he doesn't, he doesn't, but it feels so perfect and— and— 

Martin is crying again, loud and plaintive. 

"My, my," Elias says. "You got your mind back fairly quickly. Impressive. Unless your friend didn't dose you correctly. But you still feel awfully hot, don't you?" 

Martin answers with a gurgle and a bout of choked coughs. The spider is picking up the pace now, fucking into him as much as its pulling Martin up onto itself, like he's a toy, an object for it to fuck and fill. In some ways, he supposes that he is. 

The spider leams its head up against his tits and begins to bite at them— not breaking the skin this time, but nibbling and sucking and pinching all over, leaving a trail of marks and bruises in its wake. It clamps around one nipple and twists and pinches until it's all red and puffy, before repeating its actions on the other. It hurts and it feels so good and Martin can't help but squeal and clench around the spider's cock. 

The spider is relentless, brutal. Martin realizes he's going to come. His breath hitches in his chest and he tries to fight it off, to think about anything besides the cock pistoning in and out of him, the magnificent stretch of it, the way his own cock grinds into the spider when it bottoms out. It's impossible to ignore, impossible not to moan, high and pleading. 

"Martin," Elias calls. Martin turns his head to see him grinning, holding out his phone. He's filming him, Martin realizes, and he comes, gushing around the spider and soaking its underbelly. The spider continues, just as hard and fast as before. The only sign it noticed is the way it chitters at him and nuzzles at his breasts. Martin whimpers as it bites at his nipples again, tugging them away from his body. It's all too much and the overstimulation threatens to undo him entirely. 

In the background, Martin can hear a series of shutter-sounds as Elias takes photos of the two of them. He holds his phone right behind them, where the spider is sawing into him and spreading him open. 

In a moment of clarity, Martin clenches down hard around the spider's cock just as he comes again, hoping to catch his phone in the "splash zone." By Elias's disgruntled noise, he succeeds. For a moment, Martin allows himself to feel the euphoria of getting back at him, even in such a small petty way. But then he hears only the following clink of a belt and a pleasured sigh. Bastard. Of course he'd get off to this. 

All of the sudden, the spider buries itself almost to the hilt and releases a torrent of liquid inside of him. Martin mewls and comes once again as it fills him, more and more fluid pouring inside him and spilling out from around its cock. The spider has its forelegs wrapped tightly around his waist and it shudders as it presses its face into his sternum. Finally, the rush slows to a trickle before stopping entirely. Martin squirms. That was it coming, right? Are they finally done? Is it over? 

But then he feels something press against his entrance, something firm and round. Martin squeaks as it pops into him and travels down the spider's shaft, deeper into his cunt. A similar something is right behind it, pressing against his entrance, and then another, and then another. What the hell? 

The spider lets out a shaky chitter, thrusting ever so slightly and Martin trembles as he feels whatever those objects are shift inside of him. What is it doing to him? What could these possibly be? A particularly large something slides into him and he makes the connection. 

Eggs. It's laying eggs in him. 

That's not how spiders work, he thinks but should he really be surprised at this point? Still, his stomach flips and if he weren't so hyper aware of what was happening to him, he would probably pass out. Eggs. Creatures inside of him, in his womb. This isn't just horribly violating, this could actually kill him! Humans aren't capable of this! He's crying again, hyperventilating and shaking with full-body tremors. There's only one thing left for him to try. 

"Elias!" he wails. "Elias, please, make it stop! I'm sorry, please, Elias, I'll be good, please, please," He chokes on his voice as one particularly large egg enters him. "Elias, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, please, please, Elias!" 

"Oh, Martin," Elias says. He shifts in his seat and reaches out a finger to pet at his hair. Sniffling and sobbing, Martin desperately leans into it, even nuzzles at it. Elias lets out an _aww_. "Such a sweet thing. This is a lot, isn't it? Even as a punishment," 

"Uh-huh," Martin hiccups. Three more eggs enter him and Martin struggles to push away his revulsion, to focus on Elias. "Please, I'll be so good for you, please, make it stop, I can be good, I'll be good, Elias, please!" Elias lets out a long sigh. 

"Oh, alright," Elias says. Hope bursts in Martin's chest and he nuzzles even harder into Elias in gratitude. Elias smiles kindly down at him. 

"Bite him again," Elias says. "An extra large dose this time." 

"No," Martin says. The spider raises its awful head and he screams and thrashes once more. "No, no no!" 

Its fangs plunge into the skin of one tit and Martin can feel something rush into his blood. He shrieks and writhes in terror, his movements exacerbating the wound. The spider gives the same treatment to the other, paying no heed to his cries, filling him with its venom and he.. he... 

Oh. It's hot. And fuzzy. And good. What was happening, again? 

Oh right, his spider friend is giving him its eggs to carry, trusting him to keep its babies safe. Elias is here, too, within Martin's reach, a nice point of contact. He nuzzles into the finger by his face before pressing little kisses all over its surface. It's very warm and very nice. And inside of him is very warm and very nice too. His spider friend is filling him so well, and he can already see the way his stomach is changing, growing to accommodate the eggs. He's so excited to take more, to keep its babies safe inside him as they grow. He moans and squeezes his thighs tighter around the spider, grinding his cock against its furry belly, coaxing another few eggs inside of him and making him gasp. 

He can tell his spider is feeling good too by the way it trembles and presses his face into Martin's sternum, not even playing with him. He wants to pet it, to comfort it and tell it how good a job it's doing but he can't reach with his hands. At least he can give some love to Elias, nice warm Elias who— oh, moves Martin's head up to cradle him and then shifts his thumb and forefinger to pinch at each of his nipples in turn. He whimpers and thrusts his chest out further, encouraging Elias to continue. 

He hears Elias moan, along with the familiar slapping sounds of him fucking his fist. Martin looks over at him. He's flushed and sweaty and hunched over slightly, but he's still watching him oh so closely, and still keeping up with the treatment of his chest. A happy feeling wells up in Martin, so he smiles and gives Elias more kisses. Elias moans again and Martin giggles. 

A particularly large egg nudges up against his entrance, pressing against him and stretching his entrance. Martin pants and squirms tries to relax but it just won't go in. He can feel it nudge forward bit by little bit as more eggs pile up behind it, excited to enter. He wants them, he wants them all, he really does and he whines at the denial.

His spider is struggling too, he can tell. It's chittering and shaking and Martin wants to help. He pulls his hips back and then pushes them up as hard as he can. The spider takes his lead and tries to open him up with little twitching thrusts that rub his cock so nicely. He's soaking wet and so close, and he wants. His pussy spasms and he finally, finally accepts it, along with four other smaller eggs right on his heels and he comes with a loud keen. 

He hears Elias moan right after and turns just in time to catch him arching his back into the chair, his face twisted and vulnerable in the way it only is during climax. Odd, Elias usually takes a lot of pleasure in coming on Martin and making him eat his spend, but perhaps that would be rude to do with his spider friend already using him. He can't help but feel a pang of disappointment though. 

"Don't worry, plenty of opportunities in the future," Elias says, which is weird because Martin's almost certain he didn't say that out loud. Elias gives him one last thrilling pinch before moving his hand out from under him. He whines and squirms towards him, but Elias just huffs a laugh and, also disappointingly, gets up from his chair. 

Whatever, who needs him anyway. He has his spider friend and all the eggs he's being filled with. His stomach is so swollen now, so full of his spider friend's little ones. He'll have to make sure that they stay safe, stay healthy. What would he need to eat to support them? What would they need to eat when they're born? Would he get to see them? Take care of them? His thought process is interrupted when a dozen small eggs slide into him in quick succession and he comes again. 

Elias comes back soon after— he's wearing new trousers Martin notes with amusement. He leans down and rubs a finger ever so gently over the side of his stomach. 

"Look at you," he says. "Almost all the way there," Martin whimpers and wiggles a bit at the attention. He's not sure he likes Elias being so close to his spider's babies. Elias soon leaves his stomach, though, opting instead to focus on his cunt. Martin mewls as he traces his finger over his flushed folds, where he's spread puffy and open around the spider's cock. He rubs insistently and Martin squeals as another climax crashes over him, pussy twitching and clenching around his spider. His spider chitters in return and Martin comes yet again as eight more eggs rush into him. He's so full now, full and content. 

There's another large egg pressing against his entrance, bigger even than the one he struggled with before. He whines and squirms and presses himself up against it but it just won't budge. It's so massive and heavy— could it even fit at all? Martin finds himself whimpering and slowly shaking his head. He wants to give this egg someplace warm and safe to stay and he wants his spider friend to be able to lay them all, but he's not actually sure he can take it. 

"This is the last one Martin," Elias says. "You can do it. I know you can." Martin takes a deep breath and he feels it start to move, slow and inexorable. It's spreading him so wide, so open, and it leaves Martin trembling. It's hitting every sensitive part inside him as it travels, winding him up higher and higher. Martin screams as a climax overtakes him, just as the egg finally settles. Suddenly, Martin feels yet another rush of fluid inside of him, warm and filling and he comes once more with a mewling cry. The spider chitters and shakes on top of him as yet more fluid rushes into him, rushes out of him, rushes everywhere. 

It stops, eventually and the spider rests on top of him for a bit, face pillowed on his chest, trembling softly. Slowly, the spider pulls off and pulls out and Martin whines at the loss except... he's not empty? There's something large and thick inside of him, keeping him sealed. He squirms and clenches around it. 

"A mating plug," Elias says. "Interesting. It will go away, yes?" His spider bobs comically twice. 

_Spiders don't work like that_ , a distant voice in Martin's head calls. He's distracted, though as the spider shuffles to sit before Martin's cunt. It lovingly strokes a pedilap over his puffy, stretched entrance and begins to cover it in silk. 

Martin whines again, bucking his hips against the spider. He's so glad it's keeping its babies safe in him but he still feels so hot and this really isn't doing anything for him. All he can do is helplessly clench around the so-called "mating plug" while his spider covers him up. 

"Oh, poor thing," Elias says. He shoos the spider away from his cunt— rude! Except he points one finger out to rub at his aching cock through the silk. His spider, meanwhile, takes the time to inspect him, fondly pressing its forehead against his swollen belly before moving over to his face where it pets at his hair with its pedilaps again. Martin sighs in pleasure and tilts his head forward to nuzzle and kiss it all over. He's only interrupted by his own gasp when he comes, small and pleasant and satisfying. 

Elias takes his hand back and Martin falls limp, completely exhausted. Fortunately, his spider friend follows him, pressing its face against his cheek to nuzzle back at him and moving a foreleg to rest protectively on top of his belly. Martin giggles. He wants to hold his spider too, but bound as he is, all he can do is cuddle up to it. So he does, allowing the spider to cradle his sore body, soaking up all the contact he can get. He drowsily kisses at its face and he can hear a chuckle and more camera-shutter sound effects, followed by the beep of a recording button. Whatever. Martin presses as many kisses to it as he can, as far as he can reach and his spider gently strokes his pedilaps through his hair, his temple, the curve of his cheekbone. He feels so safe and happy. 

"Thank you," he whispers and he gets a sweet, soft chitter in return. He smiles and kisses it again, and they stay entwined like that for a good long while. 

All too soon, however, Martin feels a chill run over his body as Elias opens the window. 

"Come on, then," Elias says. "I have to get him back to the archives." With one last lingering brush against his hair, his spider pulls away, leaves him cold and bereft as it slowly, sadly heads for the edge of the desk. Martin whimpers and squirms after it but he can hardly move between the webs and his heavy stomach. His spider turns to look at him and Martin can feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. This is his friend! He doesn't want him to leave! 

"Maybe you can visit each other sometime," Elias says. His spider visibly brightens and something in Martin settles. They'd see each other again. Besides, he has its babies in him. He wouldn't be alone. His spider scuttles off and Elias shuts the window before turning to address Martin. 

"Oh, look at you," Elias says, gently scooping him up into his palm. "So lovely like this," He traces a finger over Martin's belly and Martin shivers and tries to draw up his legs. Elias laughs softly and pulls his hand back. 

"Don't worry. They're safe. You did so well, Martin, taking them all like this," Pride blooms in Martin's chest and he snuggles into Elias's palm. "But when you're in your right mind again, I'd advise you to keep quiet about what actually happened here. If I didn't have to hide what I'm capable of doing to you, well, it's not like your coworkers can keep you from me. This little bit of pretense is all that's protecting you." Martin hums, not quite comprehending. What just happened was good, wasn't it? Whatever, Elias is so confusing and Martin is so tired and his hand is so warm. He hears Elias laugh again. 

"Sleep well," Elias says and Martin drifts away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> There might be a followup?? Maybe??? There were some more things that I wanted to explore, so, perhaps.


End file.
